Too Fast
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: Ella goes to a bar, only to have everything happen too fast, and everything that she has known as her life ends. Roy Mustang is responsible for this, and as much as she tries to avoid him, he always seems to find his way back into her life. Contains: FemEd, RoyEd
1. The beginning of the end as we know it

**That was a bit short, but it's much better now that it's being revised. It will be a bit different, like names of characters and the ending and such. But don't worry, it will be done better.**

* * *

Edward Elric could have hit himself right now. Though, first, he, was really a she. She still had no idea why she kept her gender a secret. Oh, right, it was so that people like Roy Mustang wouldn't get to her. Well, it seemed as though it was unstoppable. Or maybe Ed just had a moment of weakness. Who would ever know?

Ella Elric had decided one night that she would go out as a female. She didn't know how she would stay away from the bars with all the temptations. She really was in need of a drink. The only thing that stopped her from not going out as female was that she had no cash. She would need someone to buy a drink for her. And bartenders couldn't refuse serving a drink to a girl with no cash anyway, so who knows? Maybe something good would come out of this.

That was what Ella told herself as she walked into the bar wearing a black leather skirt along with strapless red shirt. She had not meant to find these clothes in her closet, it was just what Winry had left the last time she had visited. So, Ella decided to take the chance with the terrible disguise she had.

Luckily, she had restored her limbs when she got her brother Alphonse's body back. So it wasn't like anyone could recognize that she was the Fullmetal Alchemist. Just the people that she was around all the time.

Unfortunately, the man who always seduced every woman in the country, and just happened to be the furher Roy Mustang walked over. Roy was Ed's commanding officer when Roy was a Colonel. Luckily, he was not Ella's commanding officer. Roy walked over to her, and began to talk to her.

Ella had told herself she would see what kind of tricks he used on the ladies, and then figure out how to turn them against him somehow. Of course, it wasn't long until the two were heavily drunk and in lip-lock.

"Roy, I can't do this," she said, heavily panting. They were heavy petting, though they were now in Roy's car.

"I know, I know, I'm driving," Roy said. He had left from Ella's hold, and drove to his house. When they arrived there, Ella had her body pressed against Roy's. She was drunk, and wasn't entirely sure of what she was doing. She couldn't help herself.

As a teenager always on the go and being deprived of sexual nature, she had little experience in this area. Though, she wanted to have sex. Lots, and lots of sex. Not with Roy, but with someone that would eventually marry her. But she didn't particularly know what she was doing as of late.

The last thing she remembered was Roy inserting his large self inside of her.

* * *

When Ella woke the next morning, she found herself in Roy's bed. She was in Roy's bed wearing nothing. Absolutely nothing. She was quick to jump out of bed. The room was empty. Good, Ella thought to herself. More time to figure out how she was gonna get out of there. As well as find her clothes.

When she couldn't find her clothes, she found a bathrobe. It was white, so she figured it could be anyone's. Most likely, Roy's. Ella walked out of the room to find Roy at the table. She hadn't taken in the house until now, but it was very nice. The walls were completely white, the furniture was white, the cooking tools were white. Everything was white.

The house was very large as well. The walls had large glass windows that took up the whole walls. Though, there were some walls without windows which had pictures hanging on them. They were pictures of Roy, most likely his family. There was even one of the entire military crew of theirs.

Roy was sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading the paper. He was wearing a robe that was a long blue one. It looked odd to have such color in such a house with no color.

"Roy, can we talk?" Ella called out from the bedroom. She hadn't moved more than a step from the door. It was the only room that she knew, so she would like to stay inside it.

"What is it?" Roy asked. Ella didn't even know if he knew her name. She hardly remembered anything about last night. Though, judging by awaking naked, they had sex.

"Roy, I'm sorry, but I can't ever see you again after this." Ella said.

"Why not?" Roy asked. He was confused. The first real girl that he was actually interested in dating and she couldn't ever see him?

"Because, Roy, that's just how it is. I wanted to be honest with you instead of telling you that I would call you, but 'lose' your number," Ella explained to him."I'll get my things, and I can be out of here in a few minutes. I gotta get home, my..parents are probably worried sick."

"That's right, you told me you were only sixteen." Roy said.

"Yes, and you're thirty-one. So, you see, it would never work out." Ella said.

"Did I tell you my age?" Roy asked, confused.

"Y-Yes." Ella said. She said her farewells, and was quick to get dressed and be out of there by noon. She just hoped that she would never have to appear as Ella ever again. Especially since Roy knew Ella now. She would just have to be Ed for a bit longer than usual.

* * *

**Please leave a review. I really hope that you'll like the revised version better.**


	2. An Emergency

Ella walked home in shame. She couldn't believe she had done something this stupid! That man had slept with every woman in Central. Well, just about. What if she ended up getting some sort of disease from that creep?

After she walked through the door, Alphonse found his way to scolding Ella.

"Brother!" Al started until he saw Ella's appearance. "Sister!" he continued.

"I'm sorry, Al, I just wanted to hang around without military personnel stopping me." Ella tried to explain herself.

"_Where were you_!" Al shouted. It shocked Ella, though she knew how protective Al could be. If Ella was out, dressed as a female, Al saw to it that he would protect her like a protective brother.

"I was at a bar," Ella glared at her brother. Al gave out a sigh.

"Alright, alright. You need to take a shower before you do anything. I need to go out to the market. I want you to come with me. If someone recognized you, then you could be in trouble if you're alone." Al said.

It was now Ella's turn to sigh. She nodded softly before going to the shower. After she was done, she dried her hair and braided it. She bound her breasts tight, almost tight enough to make her stop breathing. Though, breathing was quite a chore now.

After she bound her breasts and dressed herself, she went with Al to the market. There, she ran into the Colonel. She tensed up before finding some fruits on the other side of the market.

"Al, come here!" she exclaimed. Of course, she didn't mean to be that loud, but her voice was just naturally loud. The Colonel saw them and smirked before walking towards Ella.

"Hello, Fullmetal, Alphonse. How have you been?"

"We've been just fine, _Colonel_." Ella glared. Roy smirked at this.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I attracted a very beautiful young lady last night. Though, she was a bit too young for me. Sixteen, which is your age, correct? Maybe I could set you two up." Roy chuckled.

"No thanks, I don't want your leftovers. You could've given to poor girl a disease." Ella chuckled. She was well trained to make her voice deeper like a male's.

"I don't think that will happen. We used a.." Roy's eyes widened a bit as he realized he hadn't used a condom.

"Hope you didn't get the girl pregnant." Ella said. Though, she was now serious, as she was the girl.

"I don't think so. I doubt that a girl her age would keep it even if she ended up pregnant. She would probably get an abortion," Roy chuckled. Ella looked away from Roy sadly. "A sensitive subject, Fullmetal?"

"No, not at all." Ella said quickly.

"Brother, let's get going." Al said. With that, Ella and Al left for the apartment they had.

* * *

After a few weeks, everyone was sure that the whole incident had been forgotten. Roy has bragged to the guys at work about a cute girl with golden locks and eyes the color of the sun.

Of course, no one thought of the comparison of Edward Elric. They only thought of the lovely 'Ella' that Roy bragged about. Ella walked to Hughes' house to stay with him for a while.

She needed a break from the hectic area that she and Al lived in. Al agreed to watch the house while she was with Hughes.

"Hey, Elysia, how are you?" Ella smiled softly at the young girl. She loved spending time with the Hughes daughter. It made her think of having children of her own.

"I'm happier now that you're here!" the three year old said. Gracia stood beside her with a smile.

"I'm glad you're here now, Ed. We love when you come to visit." Gracia told Ella. Gracia's hair was a light chestnut color and her long dress was purple. She wore a light white jacket over her outfit.

Elysia's hair was the same color, though she was wearing a small pink dress.

"Yes, everyone gets happier when you come here, Ed. Where's Al, though?" Maes Hughes asked. He was wearing a long sleeved dark green shirt with some blue jeans.

"Al's at the apartment. We've been thinking about moving back to Rezembool next month instead of renewing our lease." Ella said.

"Well, come why don't we have some dinner. I made quiche." Gracia smiled softly at Ella and Hughes.

"That sounds delicious. Ed, isn't quiche your favorite?" Maes turned to Ella, but the girl had run to the bathroom.

She began to empty her stomach in the porcelain god.

"Ed, are you alright?" Maes asked after he ran to the bathroom. His emerald eyes widened as he saw the scene play in front of him.

"Gracia, stay here, I'm going to take Ed to the hospital." he said quickly. Throwing up didn't necessarily mean that they had to go to the hospital, but the doctors offices were closed, and Maes wanted this checked out now.

He lifted Ella and took her to his car. He gently set her in the backseat before beginning to drive.

"No..no...don't, I feel much better now." Ella groaned from the backseat. Maes ignored her, trying to concentrate on his driving.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Maes lifted Ella up and took her to the front of the hospital where he found a wheelchair and set her in it. She was very heavy from her automail, and he couldn't keep up with holding her.

"I need to check in Edward Elric." Maes said. He was handed a paper that he needed to fill out.

_Name: Edward Elric_

_DOB: February third  
_

_Sex: _(AN/:Very good, lol.) _Male_

_Symptoms:  
_

Hughes had to ask Ella what her symptoms were. Of course, she replied with, "I'm not sick, dammit!"; but Maes still made her fill it out.

_Symptoms: Nausea, headaches, vomiting_

"Alright, stay here. Don't run away while I check you in." Hughes told her. Ella stayed in the chair-even though she would have much rather ran away. Hughes returned to the blonde and sat with her for a few moments. It wasn't long before a nurse guided them to a room.

"A doctor will be right with you," she told the two before leaving.

It was the most agonizing hour of Ella's life.

* * *

**It really takes an hour of waiting in a room in the emergency room for a doctor. I was in the emergency room twice in one week of April. The first time, they asked me how bad the pain was in one through ten. I said seven, and it took four hours. The second time, I said twenty-three and they got me one in fifteen minutes XD**


	3. Couldn't Say

"Edward Elric, congratulations, these are the symptoms of pregnancy." the doctor announced to a shocked girl.

She couldn't be pregnant. At sixteen years old, she wasn't ready to be a mother. Never planned on becoming one, either. If she had, she would have planned it for when she was older, married, revealed gender, but she didn't want one now!

Especially since she still was apart of the military. She couldn't raise a child in the line of work she was in, but she needed some way to get money. Of course, being her age, no one really wanted to give her a job, especially since she was military personnel.

Hughes didn't look too shocked. This sparked Ella's curiosity.

"Hughes?" she asked. She was confused as to why he wasn't asking her so many questions. Why was she pregnant? Why was she _female_?

"I've known since I first laid eyes on you. When we first met, you were so.." Hughes paused, looking for another word besides _small_. "Delicate. Your characteristics are definitely female. I'm just curious as to how you hid it for so long from everyone else."

"I'll explain later." she told him. He nodded with understanding. She was under a lot of stress and trying to deal with being pregnant, and hiding your gender wasn't to calming.

The doctor still stood. When Ella read the name tag, it said Dr. Luce. He then gave them all the information needed.

"Edward, I've noticed that you're not very..comfortable with your sexuality. Your breasts are bound down by some sort of material. I will let you know that could possibly hurt you or the fetus later on." he explained.

"So, I have to stop hiding my breasts?" Ella asked.

"I'm afraid that is a possibility later on."

Ella looked down at her lap as she sat on the hospital bed. There was nothing she could do. She could make everything go away by getting an abortion, but she could never do that. For some reason, Ella felt as if that was the equivalent of killing someone. Something she couldn't do, even though she was in the military. Ella knew she would have to live with that for the rest of her life, and didn't know if she could do it.

"What's the plan now, Ed?" Hughes asked.

Ella paused, thinking before she spoke. "I'm hate to ask, but I might need to stay with you for a little while. I'll have to think it over again while I'm there. I just don't know how I'm going to tell the father." she said.

"We'll think of something. Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Hughes said. Ella zoned out after that, trying to think with all the thoughts rambling through her head. Hughes spoke to the doctor once more before he walked with Ella to the car.

He took her to his house and told her to sit on the sofa. He wanted to speak with her.

"Look, I'm sorry about everything. The lies, sleeping with some guy, and everything. I'll leave if you want me to." Ella started out. Her speaking was very fast, Hughes almost didn't understand her.

He chuckled.

"Edward, everything is fine. I just wanted to know why you lied. And why you slept with someone you hardly knew. And who the Father is." Hughes told her.

"Well..I do know him. Very...well.."

"How well?" Hughes asked her.

"The Colonel.." Ella told him, looking down at her lap. She was already embarrassed and ashamed that she stooped so low as to sleep with him. He used her, just like he used pretty much every other woman in Central.

"Oh, Ed.." Hughes sighed.

"It was an accident. I had too much to drink, and he just happened to be at the same bar I was at, and I wasn't thinking right. I wouldn't have done it if I was thinking clearly." Ella admitted.

"I thought you saw through all of Roy's tricks. I thought that you were better than to drink late at night. I thought that you knew better to never drink alone." Hughes sighed. "I have to think about this. Gracia, will you talk to her?" Hughes asked.

He didn't even wait for an answer before he left the room. Gracia stood in her night gown, and sat on the bed.

"You know?" Ella asked, her voice cracking.

"I've known for as long as Maes has. When I first saw you, I knew that you were just a little girl that was trying to help her brother. I wouldn't be surprised if Riza Hawkeye knows as well." she told her.

Ella broke into tears. She held onto Gracia and cried. Usually, she wouldn't have done such. She was stronger than that. Though, for some reason, she just couldn't stop herself. More hormones, she assumed.

"Don't worry, Edward. You'll figure something out. Trust me, everything will be fine." Gracia soothed.

* * *

The next morning, Ella woke and sat down to eat breakfast with the Hughes`. She was quiet through breakfast until Hughes started talking to her.

"Alright, Ed. You're going to ride to work with me and at noon you have an appointment at the gynecologist. They want to check up with the baby because of your age and the fact that there may be some issues with the baby because of your..predicament." Hughes explained.

"Yessir." Ella slurred out. She was exhausted, having stayed up half the night trying to think of something.

"And you should tell Roy sometime." Hughes told her before leaving the room to find his keys.

"Don't worry, Ed. It'll be fine. The doctor you're going to was the same one I had when I was pregnant with Elysia. Trust me, everything will be alright. Colonel Mustang will make an excellent Father, should you choose to have the baby." Gracia told Ella. She nodded quietly to the older woman.

When Hughes was ready, Ella got into the car and went to work with him. She knew that it was about time that she told Roy, but she just didn't know if she could. The bindings on her breast weren't as hard as they usually were. Since she was pregnant, Ella didn't want to hurt the baby by tightening them too tight.

When Ella saw her reflection, she did notice that since her bindings weren't as tight as usual, it did make her look like she had gained a pound or too. Something she wasn't fond of. Even if she didn't care too much about looks, she didn't want to look fat. She was still female.

Ella walked into Central HQ, though Hughes went to the investigations department. It sort of made sense that Hughes knew she was female since he was in investigations. She chuckled softly to herself as she walked into the Roy's office.

This time, she didn't kick down the door, though. Something that was unusual. When she saw Roy at his desk, her heart beat faster. Even though she was pregnant with his child, she didn't want to talk with this man.

His arrogant smile as he watched her.

"Fullmetal, what is it?" he asked.

"I wanted to ask you a questions," she said. "In private." and with that, Hawkeye left the room. Now that the gun control lady was gone, Ed decided that it would be safe to sit on the couch and talk with the man.

"What is so private that my body guard had to leave the room. Are you planning on finally killing me or is it..is it a boy problem?" Mustang teased.

_I wish I could rip that smirk off his face!_ She yelled to herself.

"I wanted to ask you..about that girl that you said you hooked up with." Ella started.

"I thought you said you weren't interested in my leftovers." he smirked with a chuckle.

"Shut up! I'm not..I just..you said that if she ended up pregnant, she would just get an abortion." Ella told him.

"Ah, I knew this would be a sensitive subject for you. I guess that I shouldn't of told you about the girl at all. You're just a _kid_ after all." Roy said.

"I thought I told you to shut up! Jeez, all I wanted to know is what you would do if she didn't get one." Ella stood from the desk in a flurry.

"Calm down, Ed. Alright, I would..tell her to give the kid up for adoption or something. Besides, that would never happen. She's just a kid, she couldn't have a baby." the Colonel said.

"You're an idiot, Mustang. I don't know why I bothered to ask." Ed glared.

"I don't know why either. Why are you asking anyway? Did you get some girl pregnant? No, you couldn't have, you're just a shrimp." when Roy began to laugh, Ed lunged.

* * *

**Review! **


	4. Decisions, decisions

__**Alright, I just got my license, so I'm trying to drive more and more and more. Though, I will always make time for my fanfiction :)**

* * *

_When Roy started to laugh, Ed lunged._

"Alright, calm down, Chief." Havoc said as he tied Ella up.

"That bastard doesn't care about anyone but himself!" she shouted out. She continued to struggle against her new bounds. When Ella lunged at Roy, Riza and Havoc interrupted the..heated discussion. Of course, this ended up with Havoc tying Ella up.

"He cares, Ed. You just gotta give him a chance." Havoc tried to say.

"No! He doesn't care at all! He doesn't care if an innocent being is _killed_!" Ella shouted out.

"What are you talking about?" Havoc asked.

"You should just ask him. He _used_ a sixteen year old girl! Just because he was a horny bastard!" at this point, Havoc was trying to lead Ella out of the room. She was starting to get hostile as Roy stood in front of her.

The only reason that he was, was because Ella couldn't get him, for her hands were tied. Riza stood by Roy as Ella continued to shout profanities out at the man.

"You slept with a _teenager_?" Riza asked him. Her eyes had widened, she couldn't believe that the man she _respected_ could do such a thing. She was just a _kid_.

"Edward, I could court marshal you for attacking an officer." Roy ignored Riza's question.

"Go ahead! I don't want to be a dog of the military anymore!" Ella was finally lead out by Havoc.

"What are you thinking, Chief? If you're court marshaled, you'll never be able to come back here." Havoc told her.

"I don't even care anymore, Havoc. I don't want to work with someone who doesn't even care about his own _child_." Ella finally got Havoc to untie her and went to Hughes` office.

"Did you tell him?" Hughes asked her.

"No..but I did ask what he would do if the girl he slept with got..you know.." Ella said very quietly.

"And?"

"He said he would ask her to give the baby up for adoption." Ella said, tears welling in her eyes. She blinked them back, not wanting to cry in front of Hughes. In front of everyone in the investigations office.

"Alright, alright. This is what we're going to do. I just got a phone call, Roy asked for..court marshal papers, telling me what you did. So, I'm taking you up there to ask him not to do that. You're going to need whatever money you can get. Then, we can eat lunch before you go to your appointment." Hughes said. His voice was in a hushed tone so no one else could overhear.

Ella nodded and walked with him back to Roy's office.

"What do you want, Fullmetal?" Roy asked in a bored tone. This already started to get Ella's blood boiling.

"Please, don't give me a court marshal." Ella said. _Please_ was said right through her teeth. She could hardly keep herself from growing stiff.

"Of course, anything for a prodigy." Mustang smirked. As if he was just bluffing when he threatened her with the court marshal. Breda then brought a cart of muffins over.

"How about some food to celebrate? It's about lunch time anyway." Breda said. Everyone got muffins, but when it came to Ella's turn to pick one..

"What's the matter Fullmetal?" Roy asked.

Ella covered her nose and mouth. "I..I gotta.." she ran towards Roy's private restroom. She didn't even shut the door when she leaned over the toilet to retch her guts out.

"What's wrong, Fullmetal?" Roy asked, more seriously now. He stood from his desk chair to walk over to the blonde. Though, Hughes was already there, holding Ella's hair while she puked.

"It's nothing," Ed said before she began to retch once more. Everyone in the room was concerned about her, not knowing if she was alright or not. Was she sick, was it bad? Was it just a case of the stomach flu?

"He hasn't been feeling too well. I was taking him to the doctor after lunch, but I guess he's skipping," Hughes explained to Roy.

"Is it contagious, do you have any idea of what it may be?" Roy asked.

"And why do you care?" Ed spat.

"If it's an allergic reaction or some sort of disease, I may need it for your file, short stack." Roy glared at the kid.

"You're an ass," was all she replied.

"No, I think it may just be the stomach flu. We'll get going now before there are anymore fights." Hughes said, and with that he led Ella to the car. Ella sat in the front seat, and Hughes began to drive.

"Ed, have you figured out what your plan is, yet?" Hughes asked the girl. He didn't want her to decide at the last minute, then regret the decision later.

"I'm going back to Rezembool. I'll hide out there until I figure out what I'm going to do. If I decide to keep the baby, I'll be staying there permanently-with the exception of coming back for monthly assessments." Ella explained to the man who seemed to be acting as if he were her guardian.

"When are you leaving? You need to have a doctor set up there to help you," Hughes said.

"I was planning on leaving when I started to show, so there would be as little time for leave as possible. Though, now that everyone knows that I could possibly be sick, I'll have to leave sooner. I could use this as an excuse, maybe some sort of an unknown illness. Like my Mother," Ella told Maes.

"Alright, I'll help you with getting a doctor and your bags packed, as well as setting up your leave to where no one can figure out what's really going on. I'm not in the investigation department for nothing," Hughes chuckled.

"I don't need a doctor in Rezembool, I have Winry and Granny to help me. Everything will be fine, trust me." Ella said. Hughes nodded in acknowledgment.

* * *

"You're ten weeks pregnant, so there are some symptoms I want to prepare you for. You may become constipated and you could become sluggish. You should be drinking lots of water, and exercising regularly. You could have headaches as well. As for your baby, he or she is developing legs and little arms that have elbows and can bend. There are small buds of baby teeth forming under the gum line and his kidneys are activating, which could produce digestive juices and urine. If it's a boy, his testicles will begin to make testosterone." the doctor explained to the girl.

Ella sat on the half-bed in a small paper gown. Hughes stood near her, though wasn't right next to her. He was completely calm, whilst the sixteen-year old girl was pale and seemed to be having a mini-heart attack.

"It's safe to travel, right?" Ella asked the doctor.

"I would say so. Since this is your first pregnancy, you should be safe. There is only a twenty-percent chance that all pregnancies would end in miscarriage, but it increases to thirty-percent if you've had two or three miscarriages in a row. Though, if you do miscarry, it will be stressful on your body if you're away from home." the doctor explained.

"That shouldn't be a problem since I'm going home. Besides, even if I have a miscarriage, maybe this problem will all go away," Ella said, looking down at her lap.

"Don't talk like that, Edward. Now, would you like to see your baby and hear the heartbeat?" Dr. Luce asked Ella. The girl's eyes that were the color of the sun widened.

"I could see and hear the heartbeat?" she asked.

"I'm gonna call Al," Hughes said, stepping out of the room. He got on the phone and called Alphonse.

_"Hello?"_ the boy's voice rang through the phone.

"Al, has anyone called you in the last two days?" Hughes asked the teen.

_"Well, brother let me know he was going to see you and I assumed that he was staying with you when he didn't come home," _Alphonse admitted.

"Alphonse, your sister is at the OBGYN. She needs you right now," Hughes said before he started to explain.

"Is this 'Al' person the Father?" the doctor made conversation as he laid Ella down on the half-bed.

"No, Al's my little brother. He's fifteen," Ella said. "the Father isn't in position to be here right now."

"Does he know?" this made Ella pause for a moment.

"..No, he doesn't know. I'm not telling him," she told the doctor.

"Why would you? I think he deserves to know he's going to be a Father." Dr. Luce told Ella.

"He can't know. If he did, I don't know what he would do to me. He doesn't even remember that we slept together, so I'm not going to tell him. I'll do what I want to do, I don't think he deserves a choice in the matter. I don't want him apart of the baby's life at all," was all Ella got in before the door slammed open.

There was the younger brother. His light-chestnut hair was messy and his gray eyes were widened. He looked as though he had rushed over, and seemed stressed.

"Sister! I can't believe that this happened!" Alphonse scolded. It was an amusing sight for Maes to see. The fifteen-year old boy scolding his sixteen-year old sister.

"Al, do you wanna see the baby?" Ella asked, not paying attention to the scolding she had gotten. This made Alphonse calm down-whether it was confusion or curiosity, no one would be sure.

The doctor began to squirt some gel on Ella's belly after her paper gown was lifted. She was glad to be wearing some blue hospital pants. The doctor began to scan her stomach with an object and the monitor showed black. There was white all around, and a large black oval in the white area. In the black oval was in what seemed as though it was a peanut. A small heartbeat filled the room.

"My assumption was correct, you're ten weeks, and the baby is thriving perfectly. It's amazing considering your circumstances." the doctor said. Ella's eyes had filled with tears, and Alphonse's hand had wrapped around Ella's. The two were having a bonding moment. Mother, Uncle, child. The two siblings couldn't even think of the child as anything other than what it was.

Perfect.

* * *

**Please review on how well the revised version is.**


	5. Arriving in Resembool

__**This is kinda short, but it's something right?**

* * *

_The two siblings couldn't even think of the child as anything other than what it was._

_Perfect._

"Have a safe trip, and remember what the doctor said. You need to exercise and stretch. If your back is hurting, just put a warm cloth on it, that was what I did when I was pregnant with Elysia," Gracia whispered to Ella. Everyone had come to see them off, so she had to be quiet.

"Thanks, Gracia. Bye, everyone," Ella said, waving. She had noticed that Roy was a no-show. No surprise, he was never a big fan of being near _Edward_.

"I hope you get better soon, Fullmetal. We all want to see you back as soon as you're better." Fallman said. Everyone was like a friend to the Elric's now.

"Come on, brother, the train will leave soon and we should get you situated to you can rest," Alphonse said. Ella nodded and waved once more before the two got on the train. Ella had more energy than usual lately, so she didn't see why she could use rest, though didn't object to it. She was to appear sick, she would appear sick.

Ella's pants had started to become tighter than she ever would've imagined. She usually never gained weight, always being one to spar and exercise. One time, she started to get a bit flabby, but she worked it off as soon as she noticed.

"Brother, how are you feeling?" Alphonse asked when Ella was situated.

"I feel fine, I don't know why you keep asking me that," Ella laughed a bit.

"Because, brother, I don't want you to be in any pain or uncomfortable," Al sighed.

"I know, Al, I know," Ella smiled softly at her little brother. He was too caring for his own good.

"Are you going to tell Mom?" Al asked, though quieter than before.

"I don't know, Al. Maybe. I mean, it is her grandchild, even if I don't know what will happen yet," Ella said.

"Did you decide to keep it?" Al asked. Ella simply shrugged her shoulders-a sign that she didn't want to talk about it. Alphonse understood this and left her alone about it.

When Ella and Alphonse reached Rezembool, Ella had been sleeping. It took three days, so she slept through most of it. Even if she felt like she had more energy than usual, she still got tired easily whenever she rode the train.

Alphonse shook Ella a bit, but when she just grunted and mumbled profanity, Al had no other choice that to lift her up and carry her off of the train. Winry waited at the train station to greet her childhood friends.

Her long blonde hair was in a ponytail and her blue eyes sparkled when she saw the two. The teenager wore a white and blue striped shirt with a pink jacket over it. Her pants were white and only reached her ankles while she wore small boots on her feet.

"Ed, Al!" Winry cheered out when she saw the two. Of course, when she saw that Ella was sleeping, she stopped making too much noise, and took the suitcase from Alphonse.

"Did he get worn out?" Winry asked.

"Yeah, she's needed her rest more than usual lately," Alphonse said.

"Oh, it's she now? I thought you always referred to her as Ed, no matter what?" Winry asked.

"Sometimes I call her by her name, but we were in Central for so long. It's good to call her by the name our Mother gave her." Alphonse told. They walked straight to the house before Alphonse laid Ella down to rest.

"So, what was so urgent that you needed to come here and stay?" Winry asked.

"Sister's pregnant," Alphonse admitted.

Winry's eyes just about bulged out of her head. She thought Ella was a boy to everyone. _Everyone_.

"How?" she asked, not being able to think of anything else.

"Well, she told me that she went to a bar and had a few drinks. I don't know if it's true or not, but I trust her," Al said.

"Do you know who the Father is?" Winry asked. Alphonse just looked down at his feet and shook his head. "I'm sorry," Winry told her friend quietly.

"Winry, Al?" Ella asked as she began to wake up. She sat up on the couch she was laying on and saw her friend and brother.

"Hey, El," Winry said quietly. She sat next to Ella and looked down at her lap. She didn't know what else to do or say.

"Winry, I'm pregnant," Ella confessed to her friend. Winry nodded.

"I know," that was all that was said.

Everyone was silent from that moment on until dinner. Everyone had sat at the table to eat, and Granny Pinako even made Stu for the occasion. What shocked everyone-except Al-was when Ella, the only person they knew to detest the absolute being of milk, asked for some.

"Milk, Ella?" Winry asked, shocked. The other nodded.

"I want the baby to be as healthy as it can be. I've been drinking milk for a little while now," Ella admitted. Pinko didn't say anything as she got the milk.

The one who was taking the pregnancy the hardest was Ella. She didn't know what she was going to do, but obviously abortion was out of the question. It was way too late, at sixteen weeks of being pregnant.

Even though Ella was taking it the hardest, it was hard on all of them-including Pinako. She never thought that Ella would ever have children. The old woman had been there since Ella and Alphonse were born-she just thought that Ella was a bit too..manly to have children. She thought that Ella would gush over his nieces and nephews, but never have children of her own.

Alphonse never thought his sister would have children either. He always thought that he and Winry would be the ones to have children, occasionally having Ella babysit every once in a while-under Granny's supervision.

Winry had thought the same as Al. In truth, she didn't want Ella to keep the baby. She thought it would be better for the child to have a home with two parents that actually wanted them. Winry knew the love of having two parents who were married. She thought it would be better for Ella to give the baby up for adoption.

Out of all people, she would understand the pain of having a single mother.

* * *

**I think I'm going to give a little time in between this chapter and the next. R&R**


	6. Back in Central

**Hope y'all like it! :)**

* * *

_Out of all people, she would understand the pain of having a single mother._

It didn't take long for Ella to become a blimp. At thirty-two weeks, Ella had grown enormously, and the baby was almost here. Just another four weeks and it would be her due date. Ella had to say she was a little excited. Not because she wanted the baby out, but just because she wanted to meet the little guy.

It was a boy, and Ella planned on naming him Johnny. She decided that she wanted to keep the baby, and she would go to Central occasionally to do assessments and give reports.

Ella had already planned on staying on duty as a state alchemist. She had told Winry and Alphonse that if she was called to war or anything that the baby was to stay in their care, and if something happened to her, it would stay that way.

Everyone was shocked at the weight gain Ella had. She still shocked Alphonse sometimes whenever she walked into the kitchen in the morning.

Alphonse had been sleeping in Winry's bed recently, to give Ella space in the guest room. Though it only shocked him every time he did see her. She would walk into the kitchen wearing the night dress Granny Pinako had sewn for her with her huge belly leading the way.

Granny Pinako had been taking some of Winry's clothing and sewing around the stomach to fit Ella. Winry had complained a bit at first, but she was promised a shopping spree from Ella.

"I want to throw you a baby shower, Ella," Gracia Hughes said, talking on the phone with Ella. The Hughes` had been begging to give Ella a baby shower ever since she announced she was keeping the baby-when she found out the gender at twenty weeks.

"I don't know, Mrs. Hughes. I don't really need a baby shower I can get everything I need by myself," Ella said on the phone. She wasn't big on social events, baby showers included. She had never been to one-not being discovered as a girl-and she didn't want a party where everyone would fawn over her belly. When she thought of her belly, she didn't think of the baby, she thought of her weight gain. When the baby would come out, then she would think of him as the baby, and not just excess weight.

"Please, Ella. No one you know will be there except for Winry and anyone you would like to come. Anyone from the military won't be coming. It's mostly just my friends that are older and would like to be apart of a baby shower. They've had babies before, they'll give you everything you need," Gracia said. "Please, just let me do this for you."

With a sigh, Ella felt like she would regret this. "Alright, fine. pick a day and I'll come to Central," she said. The teenager heard a squeal that had never been heard from Gracia before.

"Next week, come by next week," Gracia said. Ella sighed and told her she would be there before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that, sister?" Alphonse asked. He hadn't been listening, but he was sitting near.

"It was Mrs. Hughes. She wants to throw me a baby shower, and I decided I'd let her. Wanna come, Winry?" Ella asked as the other girl was sitting near as well.

"Of course, I would love to come. I love baby showers," the blonde told.

"You've been to a baby shower before?" Ella grimaced.

"Do you think all I've done while you two were gone was hang around with automail?" Winry raised an eyebrow with a frown. Ella let out a laugh as she nodded. "You're lucky that I can't throw my wrench at you!"

"Did you wanna come, Granny?" Ella asked Pinako-the lady politely declined.

"I don't think so. I need to look after the shop, and I've never been one to go to baby showers. I barely went to Sarah's or Trisha's," Pinako let out a chuckle as she smoked from her pipe. Ella nodded.

* * *

It wasn't long until Ella and Winry were on a train to Central. Alphonse had gone along with them-not wanting anything to happen to them. He had gone to protect them from the dangers and evils of Central.

Ella didn't really care that Alphonse had come along. She was a bit pissed that he felt like she couldn't protect herself. Winry felt flattered, but that was normal since her and Alphonse had a thing for each other.

All Ella hoped was that she didn't run into anyone.

Just in case, Ella had taken it upon herself to bind down her breasts. Even though the doctor said that was bad for her health, she didn't care. She was being cautious. She also grabbed gender neutral clothing, so that if she did happen to run into someone, she wouldn't be in a dress.

It just looked to everyone like Edward Elric had gained weight. A lot of weight..

Of course, Ella was sure they wouldn't call her out on it. Maybe. Guys weren't sensitive about their weight, and if someone did put on a few pounds, they would call each other out on it without the tearful emotions of females. Ella was more like one of the guys, anyway.

When they reached Gracia's house, Ella had unbound her chest and let her breasts fall. She was in a safe zone now. It was strange for Hughes to see Ella like this. He knew she was female, and was aware of her pregnancy, but he had never seen her actually looking like a girl. He had never seen her with unbound breasts or anything like that.

"Hey, Hughes," Ella greeted as Gracia motioned for her to sit down on the sofa. Ella had walked all the way from the train station to the Hughes residence. She had refused Hughes coming to pick her up, wanting to prolong anyone seeing her for as long as possible.

"Heya, Ed! Haven't seen you in a while," Hughes smiled. He didn't say anything about Ella's weight gain. He had a pregnant wife before, and he knew they didn't want to be reminded of their weight. No girl did.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hughes. I'm really excited to be apart of Ed's baby shower," Winry said with a smile. They got onto talking while Ella was in her own little world.

"I'm going to go with Al to buy a present," Winry said before she left. Ella looked up, but she didn't have time to protest before Winry and Alphonse were out the door.

"Ed!" a familiar voice called out. It was little Elysia. She had grown since the last time Ella saw her, but not by much. After all, she had just seen her five months ago.

"Hello, Elysia," Ella smiled from the sofa. Elysia had her light chestnut hair in two pigtails and was wearing a small pink frilly dress. Elysia found herself sitting on the couch with Ella.

"I'm going to get everything set up for the baby shower. It's only an hour away," Gracia said. She walked away as Hughes sat in the arm chair across from the sofa.

"Looks like Elysia has taken to you," Hughes said. He didn't know what else to talk about, he felt so distanced from Ella right now. She was so different and he was the same. She wasn't the same pompous boy he used to know. She was a young lady who was about to become a mother.

"She has," Ella said softly. She wondered if she would be a doting parent much like Hughes. How could she not be? She did love her child already. Even though she hadn't wanted him at first, she had grown to love him so dearly and he wasn't even born yet.

"Can I feel your tummy, Ed?" Elysia asked. _Gracia must have told her_-Ella thought. Not like it wasn't obvious.

"Of course you can, Elysia," Ella said. Elysia's small hands were placed on the sides of Ella's stomach. When the baby kicked, the young girl felt it and jumped.

"There's a baby in your tummy," she giggled out.

"There is. There's a big fuss in my tummy saying he wants to come out and see the world," Ella repeated the words she had heard Gracia say those years ago. Hughes recognized it and gave a smile before he left the two girls alone, saying something about helping Gracia. "You were in your Mommy's tummy too,"

"I was?" Elysia asked. Ella nodded.

"You were. You were in your Mommy's tummy and she loves you very much. Your Daddy does too. He never stops talking about you," Ella gave a light chuckle. Elysia nuzzled against Ella, and the two were content for a while.

* * *

Hughes had taken Alphonse to hang out while the ladies were celebrating. Several of the women brought their children along, and Winry settled them in Elysia's room to play.

The first present was opened-which happened to be from Gracia. After all, Gracia had done so much for Ella, she could at least open her gift first. When the present was opened, there was smiles and talk from the other women. Ella didn't exactly know what it was. It looked like a pumping thing.

"It's a breast pump, Ed," Gracia said. She knew that Ella was have no idea what half of these presents were. After all, she never cared to look into baby things.

"A breast pump?" Ella asked-looking for more explanation.

"You put it on your nipples and when you turn it on, it puts your breast milk in the bottles connected so you can feed the baby anywhere else," Gracia explained. Ella smiled.

"Thanks, Gracia," she said gratefully. Presents continued to be opened. The next present was from Winry. As Ella opened it, her smile widened. "Winry.." the girl trailed.

In Ella's hands were white letters that spelled _Johnny_. "You can paint them if you want. I figured you would want to make the guest room into a nursery like room," Winry told her. Alphonse _had _offered to paint Ella's room and help build a nursery in there.

"Thanks, Winry," Ella said, hugging her gently. It was awkward since Winry had gotten up to hug Ella, but Ella stayed in the chair. It was too difficult to get out of the chair, so she just didn't move at all and continued to open gifts.

* * *

"Alphonse?" Riza Hawkeye asked as she saw the boy walking. He snapped his head towards the familiar voice and saw the blonde woman with brown eyes staring at him.

"Hello, Lieutenant," Alphonse greeted. He was glad to see her, but at the same time frightened for Ella to see her. He saw the differences with her. She wasn't wearing her military uniform, and had noticed how developed she really was.

The woman wore a long sleeved white blouse that had shown off her breasts well. She wore a long black shirt that went to her knees and black heels. Alphonse assumed she had a gun somewhere hidden under her shirt. He also noticed the woman's long blonde hair that rested against her back, out of it's usual bun.

It wasn't like Alphonse was looking. He wouldn't betray Winry like that. He just happened to notice the change of clothing instead of the bulky military uniform that wouldn't let anything show through. Not even breasts.

"Just Riza, please. I'm not on duty right now. Have you and Edward come for a visit? How is Edward, is he feeling better?" Riza asked. Of course there would be questions.

"Well, yes, brother and I have come for a visit," Alphonse said. He almost called Ella 'sister' before he realized who he was talking to. "Brother is doing well. He's just tired. I think he may be getting better,"

"That's good. But, Alphonse, why did you not stay here for Edward's medical treatment. Surely the medical industry is more advanced here than any doctor's equipment in Resembool," Riza said.

Alphonse had to think fast.

"Brother didn't want anyone to see him like this. He's so weak, much weaker than he's ever been. He was stronger than this when he was getting his automail. He especially didn't want Colonel Mustang to see him," Alphonse said.

"Would it be alright if I dropped by to see him?" Riza asked. Now Alphonse had done it.

"Well, we just got back today, so brother is exhausted. He's staying with the Hughes` right now, but Winry and I are getting a hotel for all three of us to stay at. Maybe tomorrow," Alphonse said. Riza seemed to understand and spoke a bit more before she went on with her business.

Ella had gotten many gifts which she planned to show to Al when he got back. He would have to sit and look at things that he had never even heard of before as Ella explained them to him, just like many others did.

When Alphonse did get back, he came back with a hotel key. Hughes had helped him find a hotel that there was no chance of military personnel staying there. He showed Winry the key and Ella as well, and the games began when Ella showed Alphonse her baby things.

Gracia had gotten her the breast pump, Winry the letters. Elysia gave Ella her prized teddy bear, and Ella had gotten several other items. She was given a baby carrier, blankets, bibs, a high chair, even a crib to be put together. Many baby clothes.

How many clothes can one baby have?-Ella had thought to herself. It was amusing the amount of gifts she was given.

Bottle warmers, and booties. Pacifiers, and nipple warmers. Bottle caps and bottle covers. Baby mittens and hats. Changing table parts and shelves to be hung in the baby's room.

"Wow, Sister, those sure are a lot of baby items," Alphonse said. He was amazed with how much things a baby would need. Ella nodded. "Oh, and Lieutenant Hawkeye wants to see you tomorrow at the hotel," Al admitted.

"W-What?" Ella asked, shocked. How was she supposed to hide her obviously pregnant and female state from the Lieutenant?

"Don't worry, I have a plan," Alphonse told her. He would fill her in on the details later.

"Ed, we'll keep the baby things here for now and when you return to Resembool you can take them back with you," Gracia said. Ella nodded, she couldn't take all that stuff to the hotel. Especially not when Hawkeye would be visiting.

* * *

The next day, Alphonse kept Ella laid in the bed. His idea was to put several blankets over her, as if she were cold. That would hide her breasts, and partially hide her stomach. It would just look as if there were many many blankets on top of her. Ella was definitely alright with this plan.

Riza visited around noon, assuming that Ella may just be awakening from a nap. In truth, Ella had actually just nodded off under all of the blankets, but she was in a light sleep. Alphonse let Riza in who was wearing similar clothing to yesterday.

"Hello, Alphonse. It's good to see you again," Riza greeted.

"Hello, Ms. Hawkeye. You remember Winry," Alphonse said. He guided the woman over to the sleeping girl.

"He looks so peaceful," Riza said. When Alphonse and Winry looked at Ella, they did notice she seemed a little pale. Something they were worried about, but decided to let it go until Ella said something. If anything was wrong with the baby, she was tell them. They decided to let it play in their favor.

Ella chose that moment to open her eyes. She seemed tired, but had awoken from the noise.

"Hey, Hawkeye," Ella greeted. Her voice was hoarse. Winry and Alphonse assumed that she was acting for Riza. After all, she was supposed to be sick.

"Hello, Edward. I'm glad you could come to Central," Riza said. "Did you want the others to come say hello to you as well?"

Ella shook her head quietly.

"No, thanks. I don't think I could take everyone visiting at once. Maybe when I get a little better I'll see them. I think we're leaving to go back to Resembool, anyway," Ella said.

"It's a shame you couldn't stay longer. Have the doctors found out what is making you so sick?" Riza asked. Ella shook her head. She hadn't come up with a reasonable illness.

"Maybe on a day when you feel better we could go out for some coffee. Or tea if you would prefer," Riza said. Ella gave a nod. She would like that, though she couldn't do so until the baby was out of her stomach.

After a bit of talking, Riza had left since she had work to do. She needed to get everything in order for the Colonel for the next day, and Ella told her to tell Roy she said hi. Riza nodded and left shortly after.

"Are you alright, sister?" Alphonse asked. His sister had grown paler and a bit sweaty. It was probably the reason that Riza left, to give Ella time to rest.

"Yeah, just some mild contractions," Ella said, repeating a term her doctor had said once.

"Contractions?!" Alphonse and Winry shouted at the same time. They threw the blanket off of Ella and took her to the hospital with much protest from Ella. Once they arrived, Ella was grumpily laying in a bed while she waited for the doctor. Occasionally she grit her teeth, but it was only once every few hours.

The doctor checked on her a few times every hour until it was finally announced that she was ready for the epidural.

"Oh, god, please!" Ella shouted as another wave of contractions hit her. "God dammit! Epidural! Please!" she continued to shout. In her opinion, childbirth was bad. It was as bad as losing her arm and leg, which she shouted just as much then as she was doing so now.

Once she had the epidural, it was safe for Alphonse to sit next to Ella without being strangled. Winry stayed in the room and held her hand. Alphonse held the flesh hand, not being able to bear the pain of being squeezed by the automail. Winry held the automail.

She pushed and pushed when she was finally able to and after twenty-eight hours of being in labor, she gave birth to her son, Johnny. When Alphonse saw the baby, his eyes widened.

He knew who the Father was..

* * *

**Anyone think Al knows correctly? R&R**


	7. Going back to Resembool

_He knew who the Father was.._

A small baby with small tufts of gold baby hair and onyx eyes. He looked just like Roy, that was obvious. The Elric family genes that Edward had inherited weren't very dominant. So it wasn't odd that the child would look like his Father.

Ella had been taken away for testing, which left the baby alone to be washed by nurses. She was brought back an hour after to a sleeping baby, though she was asleep so she had never seen the child yet.

After everything was cleaned up, Ella had been asleep. The baby was being held by Winry who was cooing to him. Johnny. It was odd that a small human being had come out of Alphonse's sister. He had to accept it.

It frightened Alphonse when Ella's stomach hadn't immediately disappeared. He expected it to, but it didn't. He almost thought there was another baby in there, but he had been there for every ultrasound, and knew very well that there wasn't.

Alphonse watched Winry with the baby. Winry acted so natural with the baby, it was unexpected. Alphonse had gotten on the phone while Ella was asleep and Winry was watching the baby.

"Granny," Alphonse said hoarsely over the phone. He had told her of the birth of Ella's child and said they would be coming back as soon as the doctor said they could leave. He returned to the hospital room after a while of thinking.

How could his sister sleep with the Colonel? She detested Roy Mustang, though she had just given birth to his child. When he returned, Ella still wasn't awake. The baby was squirming in Winry's hold, though the squirming wasn't noticed much by the bundle of blue he was wrapped tightly in.

"Wanna hold him?" Winry asked. Alphonse shook his head. He couldn't do it. Not before the baby's Mother..his older sister had the chance to hold him. Al just didn't feel it was right.

The baby had begun to wail, much to Winry and Alphonse's displeasure. Ella awoke from the sound, and she saw the baby. When Winry noticed that her friend was awake, she handed the baby to her sleepy friend.

Ella didn't know what to do. As soon as the baby was in her arms, he had begun to calm. Ella didn't feel the same about him as she did when he was inside of her.

When he was inside of her, she felt love and happiness. A sense of purpose being pregnant. Though, now that he was out, she felt like her youth was robbed from her. She felt lonely and depressed. She didn't want him.

"Johnny likes being with his Mommy," Winry cooed. Ella stroked the baby's head softly, noticing his eyes. She knew that Alphonse would know who the Father is now, but she didn't even care anymore.

The next day Ella and Johnny were let out of the hospital, but they needed at least a week to rest at the hotel. Ella wanted to go see everyone at Central headquarters since they were there. She bound her breasts and her stomach at the same time and dressed in some gender neutral clothing before going to see everyone.

"Ed!" Havoc smirked. Everyone did take into notice Ella's weight. They were just glad that 'he' was feeling better.

"Hey, Havoc, Breda," Ella greeted. Roy came out of his office to greet the teen as well.

"Edward, I trust that you are feeling better," Roy said. Ella nodded.

"Today's a better day," she admitted. In truth, she would probably drag the sickness until at least the rest of the year. It wasn't too much longer anyway, it was October.

"I'm glad. Are you going back to Resembool?" Havoc asked. Ella nodded.

"Yeah, I don't want to push myself," Ella told him. "I just got out of the hospital."

"Did something happen?" Roy asked. He actually seemed genuinely worried. Ella could hardly look at him, always seeing her son's face in his. It was hard for her, but she had to ignore it. She had to.

"I just wasn't getting enough calcium," Ella fibbed, knowing they could all believe her because of her detest of milk. Everyone 'ah'ed and spent a little longer with Ella before she left.

She walked into the hotel room and laid in bed, feeling tired and groggy. She didn't know how tired she got easily now, but when Johnny began crying from the small cot they made him, Ella had to do something about it.

She lifted him and began to breastfeed him like the lactation nurse had taught her. It was hard, and it especially hurt, but she knew she hat do do it.

There was not much love and affection during these small breastfeeding sessions. All there was, was Johnny at the nipple and Ella laying on the bed. No cuddling or cooing. Nothing.

Winry collected Johnny from Ella and moved to change his messy diaper while Ella put her breast away. Everyone knew Alphonse found it awkward to watch Ella breastfeed. Not because of seeing Ella's breasts, though.

Alphonse had seen Ella's breasts plenty of times. They had been traveling all the time and being so close together he would bound to see them eventually. Though, to see Ella's nipple inside of an infant's mouth, feeding it, it was just strange.

"Who's a cute little baby?" Winry cooed to the infant. Alphonse and Ella never spent much time with the baby. Al didn't think it was right until Ella started, and Ella just didn't want to. That baby held all of her youth. All of her freedom.

The day finally arrived when Winry, Alphonse, Ella, and their new addition would be leaving. Hughes had driven them to the train station, along with all of the baby shower gifts. No one had come to see them off besides Hughes. After all, no one had told anyone of the military when they would be leaving. They didn't want to risk them coming and have Ella's secret displayed.

Ella sat on the train while Winry held the baby carrier in her lap. She had cooed to the baby, and honestly if it weren't for Ella's breastfeeding, Johnny would have already known his Mama. When Ella realized this herself, she stared at Johnny. He was that bastard's child.

_Very funny._-She thought to herself. _A bastard's kid is a bastard._

She thought it was amusing, but doubt anyone else would. Without another thought she took the baby carrier from Winry and began to see the baby's features. Winry didn't protest, mostly because she was glad Ella was at least spending time with the infant.

He had Roy's eyes, but Ella's hair. His face was puffy like Ella's now, but they would probably develop into Roy's sharp structure later on. Ella knew her own puffy cheeks would never go away, because she was a girl. If she were male, her facial structure would probably be more like Roy's later on as well. If not, now.

Johnny was dressed in a puffy blue jacket with a shirt underneath and baby pants that had snaps on the crotch for easier changing. It was thanks to the ladies at the baby shower that he had these items, otherwise he would have nothing to wear but a blanket and a diaper right now.

Since it was October, it was cold. That was why he was bundled with so much care-thanks to Winry. Ella hadn't touched him before now except for when she breastfed him. Ella played with his lips before they both fell asleep. Alphonse and Winry let them sleep, finding the sight adorable.

Mother and Son.


	8. Telling Teacher

**Hope you like it ^^**

* * *

_Mother and Son._

They arrived in Resembool and walked to Granny's, though slower than usual because of their new addition. Ella carried the baby carrier and diaper bag they were given, but Alphonse and Winry carried the rest. Which was a lot.

Thankfully Mr. and Mrs. Hughes were kind enough to pack them in boxes so it would be easier to lug around. Ella had finally grown attached to her baby, the-as the doctor said-postpartum depression had finally faded away.

When Granny saw the baby she gave a smile.

"Looks just like you when you were born," Granny said. Alphonse got everything set in the attic where he would take over doing the nursery later. Of course, Al immediately got out the paint, not finding it fair that the baby would have to not have a nursery his first night there. Winry took over helping paint the room a beautiful baby blue.

When the room was finished painting and drying, Al and Winry drilled the white shelves and put together the crib. They would have to get the letters in the room later since by the time they were finished with this it was dinner time.

"Ella, no breastfeeding at the table," Granny scolded. Ella was sitting in her chair with the baby and her breast was out of her baggy shirt to reveal her breast as the infant suckled for milk.

"But, Granny, he's hungry, and so am I," Ella practically whined.

"That's no excuse," Granny Pinako said. Ella nodded and finished up before she laid the baby in his crib and put her breast away. She then went back to the table and began to eat.

It didn't take long for Ella to be awoken in the middle of the night. When she looked at the clock she found it was twelve in the morning. She had just fed him at ten. Ella trudged to the crib where her son was and fed him with ease before laying him back down.

Another two hours later, at two in the morning, it was the same.

She got up, took him out of his crib and laid in her bed with him while she fed. The girl realized she had to pee, but didn't want to wake everyone else by putting the baby down and going to the bathroom. The baby would surely cry.

"Come on, Johnny, hurry up," Ella coached. As if the baby would listen to her. He continued to feed at his steady pace and before he was finished, Ella had pissed all over herself and the bed. **(This happened to my Mom when she breastfed my brother. She was sixteen and didn't want to wake her parents, but she had to go XD)**

When Johnny was finished, Ella put him in his crib and proceeded to change the sheets on her bed and her clothes. There goes a nightgown. Ella put new sheets on her bed and took a shower before she went back to her room.

It had already been two more hours. Four in the morning and the baby was awake. She took him and began to feed him again before she put him down for bed. She laid in her bed, ready to wake up at six in the morning.

The next day at breakfast, Ella had an announcement.

"I'm going to see Teacher today," she said. The most shocked was Alphonse.

"She'll murder you!" he shouted about.

"I have to see her. She told us about her baby, it's only fair I tell her about mine," Ella gave her argument.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Alphonse asked. Ella hadn't been alone with the baby since he was born.

"No, I'm fine. You could if you wanted, but you don't have to. You can just stay here and finish up the nursery. I'll be perfectly fine with Teacher. She knows how to take care of babies as well," Ella said.

"Well..alright," Al said. He really didn't want Ella to be alone, but he supposed he had no choice.

There wasn't anymore talk on the subject. Everyone watched quietly while Ella packed a diaper bag-surprised she had done it right, though she did have a bit of help from Granny on how much to take.

After Ella packed she had gotten out the breast pump and much to Winry's surprise, began pumping her breasts. Everyone watched in horror as Ella groaned and grit her teeth while the thing worked at milking her like a cow.

After there were two bottles of milk pumped, Ella bound her breasts and wore a baggy shirt. She lifted everything she needed and was off whether anyone liked it or not. Of course, she did bring the baby.

After arriving in Dublith, Ella had to face the horror with seeing her Teacher again. The worse part was, Ella didn't exactly ever _tell_ her Teacher that she was female. Her breasts hadn't developed until she was at least thirteen, which left her teacher clueless.

Ella's short hair and flat chest had left her looking as if she were a boy. So Teacher never knew, and Ella never told.

But now she would arrive with an infant in tow. An infant that she would have to explain that she gave birth to.

Ella walked to the door and knocked before she set the baby down. If she was going to get kicked in the face, she didn't want her son to be apart of it. The diaper bag was set down next to the carrier before the door opened. As she expected, she was kicked in the face.

She flew away from the door and rolled a bit before ending up on the ground. There she was, her teacher.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" her teacher shouted about. The sudden noise had brought little Johnny to cry. Of course, when the black haired onyx eyed woman saw the infant, she was immediate to lift him. She didn't mistake the golden hair and onyx eyes.

"Your child?" Izumi Curtis asked. Ella nodded quietly before she was ushered in the house. Izumi held the baby in her arms, out of the carrier now. She let him grip to her finger while she asked questions.

"How did you have this child with a man? A military dog, I know that," Izumi growled.

"How could you know who the Father is?" Ella asked.

"Edward, I don't understand how you haven't noticed. You've been under his command for years and you've known me half your life. Roy Mustang is my younger brother. Which would make this little child here my nephew," Izumi explained.

"Teacher..I'm really a girl," Ella said. She was still shocked that she didn't know that her Teacher and commanding officer were brother and sister. I mean, they looked just alike.

"I think I had to notice that by now," Izumi said. Ella nodded, of course one would have to notice when she presented her child to them that she had with another man.

"Does Roy know?" Izumi asked, though it was quieter.

"No..he thinks he just hooked up with some sixteen year old girl. I haven't told him anything," Ella said.

"Good. Keep this child protected from the wrath of the military. It's not safe for a child to grow up that way," Izumi said.

"Teacher..I'm staying in the military. I'm just not going to be in Central," Ella told her to which the woman sighed.

"I knew you wouldn't give up your title that easily. You know I've always wanted a child. Maybe I'll get my chance yet," she joked. Ella smiled, glad that the woman could be happy over something that was a mistake.

Ella didn't think of Johnny as a mistake, though. She thought of him as...an unexpected surprise. Something most parents told their children to make them feel better, but Ella actually meant it.

If it was a mistake, she would regret having him. Having sex with Roy was a mistake, but Johnny was a surprise.

Johnny fussed a bit and even though Ella had the bottles of milk, she wanted to breastfeed. It felt like a bond. She unstrapped her breasts and took the baby in her arms to feed him. It shocked Izumi, only to see the breasts.

She now knew that Ella was a girl, but to see her breasts. It felt strange. Unfamiliar. Ella didn't seem to register the stare coming from her Teacher. Instead, she just concentrated on breast feeding her little boy who was suckling from his Mother's breast.

"It's so weird. When he looks at me, he looks at me with so much importance. Like I'm the most precious person to him," Ella said with such admiration in her voice.

"That's because to him, you are," Izumi said softly.

"Maybe I am. Maybe he hates me. He should, I'm a teenager who's hiding him from his Father," Ella said in self hate.

"You're doing the best you can," Izumi told her. She wished that the girl wouldn't doubt herself so much. Blame herself for things like this, Al, her Mother.

Izumi and Ella only talked for a bit longer. Ella had fallen asleep on the sofa with Johnny in her arms. Izumi gently took Johnny out of her arms and cradled him to her chest.

"You're a wonderful creation, Johnny. Don't you ever forget that," Izumi told the baby softly. Even though he couldn't understand, Izumi couldn't help but feel as though he did somehow. It wasn't something she would tell anyone, though.

After Ella awoke, it was early in the morning. When she realized Johnny must have been starving, she jumped up and ran to the kitchen to find Izumi feeding him some of the breast milk from the diaper bag.

"Good-morning, Edward. I thought you might want a bit of sleep," Izumi greeted. Ella nodded softly. "So, where are you traveling to? I know you're on your way to somewhere."

Ella hesitated before she spoke.

"I'm going to Central to make a deposit on an apartment. I'll be going back to Resembool to stay until my monthly assessment, which is when I'll pay the rent on the apartment and do my assessment at the same time," Ella explained.

"It's risky going to Central with him," Izumi warned.

"I'll still do it," Ella told her.

And it was off to live her own life from then on.

* * *

**R&R **


	9. He found Out

_And it was off to live her own life from then on._

It had been three years.

Ella had formed her own life. She had gone from Central to Resembool with her son in tow. Johnny had become a lot like his Mother. He had a short temper and was quick to anger. His hair was golden like his Mother's, but styled like his Father's. His eyes were onyx, something Ella didn't know if she liked or not.

Ella was not in love with Roy. She had never been in love with Roy, she was just attracted to him when she was drunk as hell. The result of her drunken state had caused her to wind up pregnant, giving birth to this beautiful boy that acted just like she did when she was young.

She had grown as well. Her hair was now mostly left down and whenever she wasn't in Central she didn't bind her breasts-which had grown from breastfeeding. Her body was more defined and her curves were more evident.

Ella and Johnny were currently in Central. Ella had turned twenty and Johnny was three. She was at the market while holding her son's hand. This time, though, she kept her breasts unbound and her hair down along with female clothing. She didn't bother since no one would run into her.

She stood corrected when she bumped into Roy Mustang. Her eyes widened and she looked away from him quickly.

"I apologize, miss, it was my fault.." he trailed off when he saw the small addition that stood by her side. "Who is this?" he asked softly, bending to the boy's height.

"He's no one you need to no, Colonel," Ella said quickly, lifting Johnny to keep him away from Mustang. The man stood to his normal height.

"It's been a while, Ella. So, I assume that major Elric wasn't wrong in his assumptions. You got pregnant and kept the baby. My baby," Roy said.

"_My _baby, Mustang. He's just mine, so leave me alone," Ella said. She didn't even bother with her shopping, quickly walking out of the market and towards her apartment.

Unfortunately, Roy followed.

"You know, Ella, I could always get my rights," Roy told her.

Ella got to her apartment and opened the door, setting Johnny down. Roy walked into the apartment as well.

"Nice place," Roy said.

"Johnny, go to your room," Ella ordered which her young son nodded and obliged.

"Johnny, huh?" Roy smirked. Ella glared.

"Look, Mustang, I am not your toy. I am not going to be your little lap dog or let you see _my _son. I worked hard to get what I have, and I'm not going to let you ruin it!" Ella shouted at Roy. She didn't worry about if Johnny could hear. She knew he was a good boy, and wasn't listening. He was probably playing with some of the toys they kept at the apartment.

"You sound like my major," Roy said. "Can I at least talk to him?"

"No. You can't talk to my baby," Ella told him. He completely ignored her and walked towards Johnny's room. Ella took matters into her own hands and clubbed him in the head with her automail arm.

An hour later, he finally regained consciousness. Ella had braided her hair for more comfort and found some pajama pants with a tank top. Her automail arm in full display, it never occurred to Ella that Roy may guess who she was, after all, he had been illusive for years.

"What the hell..?" Roy said to himself as he sat up from the sofa. Ella had managed to pull him on top of that after he passed out.

"You passed out, old man," Ella said. She had situated herself in the arm chair, an old movie playing on the television and a bucket of ice cream on her lap that she was eating out of.

"Where is he?" Roy asked harshly.

"I took him over to a friend's house after you passed out. I want to talk to you without any little ears," Ella said.

"Well, spit out what sort of insults you want to say," Roy ordered.

"You're a pompous ass who doesn't think of anyone but himself, and always ordering subordinates around to get them to do the dirty work while you sit in your office and spin around in your little wheelie chair as you get kids to send you reports that you later badger them about with their handwriting, and they can't write any better because they have to write with their left hand because of their automail!" Ella started off quieter, though in the end, she shouted.

"Fullmetal?" Roy asked with wide eyes. He saw it now. He saw him inside of her. A boy with long hair in a braid and eyes the color of the sun. A young girl with long flowing gold hair and the same eyes. The only thing that was different were the breasts, though they could easily be hidden with the right equipment.

"Dammit!" Ella shouted, hurrying to let her hair out of it's braid. She should've known that would end badly.

"I had sex with a girl, my major leaves on sick leave, now my major is here with a three year old boy that looks like me. I should've figured this out earlier!" Roy growled to himself.

"You should've figured it out when I was ten. You saw me bare chested as a ten year old girl and thought I was a boy? Seriously, you're slow. I mean, even Hughes figured it out, Gracia too," Ella said.

"So..you're Ella. The poor girl I slept with and then abandoned. That was why you were so angry with me about just casting off away a child," Roy said with a sigh.

"Exactly. You made your choice. You wanted to think I got an abortion, or gave Johnny up for adoption. It's over, I don't want you to think of him, or _ever_ see him again. He's _mine_, not yours," Ella said with a glare.

"Can't we just talk about this?" Roy asked.

"No! He's _mine_!" Ella shouted.

"Edward, please. I want to see my child, and I have the rights to go against you in court," Roy said.

"You wouldn't do that. Then it would be displayed publicly that you slept with a coworker, and a minor," Ella smirked.

"I'll court marshal you. All of your money will be gone, you'll have no choice but to relinquish your parental rights to me," Roy chuckled.

"I stay in Resembool with Al and Winry whenever I'm not here. I don't really need this place if I won't be in the military," Ella said cunningly. Roy knew he was stuck.

"Ed, just let me see him whenever you come to Central. He'll have questions about his Father later on, and you'll be the one to blame for him not having a Dad. Just like you didn't have a Dad," Roy said.

"Shut up! I didn't need a Dad, and neither does Johnny!" Ella began to get defensive. No one talked about her Father without getting shit thrown at them.

The lamp was now broken.


	10. Meeting Johnny

**I know that this could never really work in the actual plot because Ed takes his shirt off too many times. I KNOW. But this is called FANfiction. Not goesalongwiththeoriginalplot soyoucan'tdoanythingexcitingfiction. **

* * *

_The lamp was now broken._

"What the hell was that for?!" Roy shouted at the girl. Ella glared at him, her sun colored eyes piercing straight into his onyx ones. Of course she would be angry. He had gotten her pregnant, abandoning her and their son. Though, it wasn't entirely Roy's fault. He knew this, and even she knew this.

"It was for acting like a jerk!" Ella shouted out. She couldn't help but feel a rush of anger over seeing this man. Sure, they had seen each other since the birth of their child. She had gone to headquarters even though she had gained so much weight. She saw everyone and turned in reports, though denied missions now.

She should have taken on missions. She should have acted like nothing ever happened. Though, she couldn't risk her son losing a Mother, like she had lost hers.

"Edward, I had no idea I had a son! You kept him a secret from me! How the hell was I supposed to support you two if you had disappeared off the face of the planet!" Roy shouted out once more.

With this, Ella looked away from him. She couldn't continue to face him, knowing that she had done so many wrong things. Wrong things that she justified as the best thing for her child. Their son.

"You're not the type of man I want for my son. You're not the Father I want my son to have. I'm working just fine by myself, supporting Johnny and I. Al and Winry help whenever we go to Resembool, and as far as I am concerned, that is his home. I don't ever want him to be associated with Central, or the military," Ella told Roy, though much quieter and softer than before.

"Ed, I want to be a Father. I want to know who my son is, and I want to help you take care of him. We don't have to do this right away, but I want to be apart of his life, as his Father. Not some creepy friend of the family that happens to spend a lot of time with him," Roy explained. He wanted them to come up with a plan to have both of them taking care of Johnny.

"I guess..I guess we could come up with something.." Ella sighed. She didn't want to have anything to do with Roy, but if she had to, she would.

"So, which friend did you leave our son with, anyway?" Roy asked. With this, Ella let out a laugh.

"With Gracia and Hughes,"

"They were in on it?!" Roy shouted out.

"Of course they were. Hughes was the one who found out I was pregnant with me. He took good care of me when it was _you _who should have," Ella said.

"Look, if you had actually _told _me, I would've been there. But you didn't, so I wasn't. I would really like to see him, though," Roy said.

"You can see him later. I have work to do thanks to _your_ dumb report," Ella said.

"Dumb. That's an improvement from _fucking_ or _dumb ass_," Roy chuckled.

"I have a child. I have to improve my language," Ella said with a sigh. "Let's go," she said.

"Where are we going?" Roy asked as Ella moved to change her clothing out of pajamas.

"We're going to pick up our son. I'm sure Gracia and Hughes don't need a burden," Ella said. Once she was dressed, she padded her chest down.

"Is that really necessary?" Roy asked.

"If you found out, anyone can. Let's go," Ella said after braiding her hair. They left and arrived to Hughes` house. She knocked on the door before just walking in. "Hughes! Ya here?" Ella asked.

"I'm in here!" Hughes called from the kitchen. Ella and Roy walked in to see Johnny getting his finger bandaged by Hughes.

"What happened?" Ella asked quickly. She moved to inspect the finger.

"He burnt it. I'm telling you, he's a little pyromaniac," Hughes chuckled.

"Just like his Father," Roy smirked from behind. Hughes immediately turned to see the other. "Good afternoon, Maes,"

"Does he know?" Hughes asked Ella. She nodded softly.

"Unfortunately," she said with a grimace.

"Well, it'll be good for Johnny to have his Father in his life," Hughes said.

"He's my Daddy?" Johnny asked, pointing to Roy.

"I am," Roy said with a chuckle.

"I have a Daddy?" Johnny asked directed to Ella. She gave a nod.

"Of course you have a Daddy. Do you think you were hatched out of an egg, or something?" Ella asked with a laugh. At this, Johnny laughed as well. Ella placed him on the ground and the boy took Roy by the hand, dragging him to the living room where he had drawn little circles.

"What is this?" Roy asked.

"My transtation circles," Johnny said, looking up at Roy. It nearly knocked the breath out of him when he saw how much Johnny looked like him.

"You mean _transmutation_ circles?" Roy asked. The boy nodded. "You know, Ed, he's very advanced for a three-year old," Roy told the woman. Ella moved over to see what the two were doing. When she saw the circles, she gasped.

"What did you do?" Ella asked softly. Johnny looked up at his Mother with a smile.

"I'm makin` alchemy like you do!" Johnny exclaimed with a smile.

"No, no, you can't. I'm sorry, Johnny, but you can't," Ella said quickly. She picked up the papers that had the transmutation circles on them and put them in a book, placing it on a shelf that Johnny couldn't reach.

"But Mommy-!" Johnny was interrupted by Ella firmly saying, "No." The toddler pouted deeply as he ran out of the room. Ella sighed.

"Why didn't you just let him do the alchemy?" Roy asked.

"He's too young. I don't want him to get involved in anything having to do with alchemy," Ella said with another sigh.

"Why not?" Roy asked with curiosity. After all, there was nothing bad about alchemy. It was just the way that you used it that determined if it was good or bad.

"I don't want him to make my mistakes," Ella said firmly. "And I don't want you to question my parenting anymore. You can do whatever you want when he comes to visit you," she added. Roy watched the woman's back as she walked away and took their son in her arms.

"Goodbye, Roy. I'll see you at work," she said as she left with her son.

"Mommy, is that really my Daddy?" Johnny asked.

"Of course," Ella said. "You're going to visit him tomorrow. I'll drop you off at Mr. and Mrs. Hughes` house and he'll pick you up. Is that alright with you?" she asked.

Johnny nodded with a bright smile. "I like Daddy," he said happily.

"I'm glad," Ella said softly.

* * *

**R&R**


	11. Return to Work

_"I'm glad," Ella said softly._

Ella gave a groan when she realized what she had to do today. She was going to take Johnny to Hughes' house like she always did when she was in Central, and then she wouldn't get to see him again. Not until Roy brought him back, that is.

_Since when did I start calling him Roy in my head?_ Ella thought to herself, though didn't have enough time to finish the thought. She couldn't finish it because the golden haired boy popped out from under the covers of her bed.

"What are you doing here, silly?" Ella asked with a laugh. She hadn't even realized her son was in the bed with her until his little golden head popped out from underneath.

"Mommy, do I really have to go see that man today?" Johnny asked. Ella raised an eyebrow and sat up in the bed. She stood from it, picking Johnny up and carrying him to the small kitchen before setting him down in a dining chair.

"What do you mean, do you have to go see _that man_?" Ella asked. "He's your Daddy, Johnny."

"I know he's my Daddy," Johnny looked down at his lap, not bothering to look up. "I just never been alone with him before." Ella gave a soft-yet relieved-sigh. She understood this would come up sometime, and was a lot better than the comparison Ella had imagined up.

"It's, _I've_ never been alone with him before, Johnny, and that's alright," Ella said, placing her hands gently on his shoulders. "That's alright because you'll get to know him, and eventually you two will be the best of pals."

"How will I know if he likes me or not?" Johnny asked, blinking those eyes that looked so much like his Father's.

"Who couldn't like you? You're amazing, and funny, and most importantly, you're you. You're my best friend, Johnny, and I know he'll like you. You're his son, after all." Ella said with a smile.

"Thanks, Mommy." Johnny said, getting up from his chair and running to his bedroom.

"Get dressed!" Ella called after him with a laugh. "We've got to go to drop you off at Uncle Maes' house!" she said before she decided to get dressed, herself.

Ella rushed to her bedroom to get dressed, picking out clothing out of her wardrobe. That was where she kept all her men clothing. The clothes that Johnny was never allowed to see unless she was wearing it. Ella picked out a long sleeved red t-shirt and some black jeans. She strapped her breasts down with the corset she had acquired over the years and dressed, braiding her hair shortly after to match the style she had been going with for so many years. She slipped her boots on before returning to the kitchen and making her and Johnny cereal.

"Now, Johnny, you just remember, if you feel uncomfortable with your Daddy, tell him to come over here with you, and you two can stay with me. I'll be home all night if anything goes wrong, alright?" Ella asked. Johnny nodded. "And don't worry about me still being at work, I get off of work at the same time as your Daddy."

"Yes, Mommy. Can we go now?" Johnny asked.

"Hands and teeth?" Ella asked, kneeling to see her son's height. Johnny showed his pearly white teeth and his clean hands. "Alright, we can go." she laughed, getting her coat before they left the house to go.

* * *

"Chief, how's it going?" Havoc asked as he smoked a cigarette at his desk. Riza didn't condone such a thing, but she wasn't in the office at the moment, and Ella had certainly noticed this. She secretly wondered if she was in the Colonel's office doing something naughty with him, though didn't keep the thought for very long.

"How's what going? The never ending paperwork I seem to have whenever I visit?" Ella smirked as the others laughed at her attitude. It seemed that everyone hadn't changed at all since she left. They knew she didn't live in Central other than the once a month she was there, and it seemed as if they weren't as happy as they were before, but still, they seemed normal.

"So, Ed, you never told us," Breda started. He got Ella's attention and she turned her gaze to him, waiting for the man to finish. "Why did you move back to Resembool?" The blonde had to ponder on the question for a moment, trying to figure out how to answer it exactly without giving away too much information.

"I wanted to be with my family," Ella said quietly for the moment, turning her gaze to the paperwork as she continued to speak. "I missed being with my family, you know, just being myself. I like to be myself when I'm not around others."

"Yourself?" Riza asked as she walked in the room. Ella noticed she hadn't walked in through the door of Mustang's office, but the entrance of the office they all shared.

"Yeah, you know, myself." Ella said, looking up from her papers to face the brown eyes of the only other blonde female in the room. She looked back down, and everyone was silent, not daring to question the short blonde any further. In secret, they were afraid of finding out what her real self was. Was she a sad crybaby that just wanted to belong, or even more rebellious than she showed.

The phone ringing interrupted everyone around noon. They could hear the Colonel answer it from his office, which made the phone in the shared office stop sounding. Mustang walked out of his office, seeming somewhat anxious.

"It's for you, Fullmetal." he said in a tone that slightly alarmed Ella. What could be so important? Ella didn't hesitate and picked up the phone in the shared office to hear what the other line was saying. Everyone watched the golden eyes widen before she spoke in a tone that frightened them all.

"I'll be right there!" she exclaimed in a frightened tone before hanging up the phone. "Mustang, I gotta go. It's Johnny." she said suddenly before turning toward the door and walking out of the room.

"Who's Johnny?" Havoc asked to the suddenly silent room. Everyone except Roy looked around as if saying, _Beats_ _me_.

"Johnny is his son." Roy said before exiting the room, himself.

* * *

**I noticed a lot of spelling errors in the last few chapters, so I'll be going back and correcting some of my mistakes before updating next time. **


	12. The Hospital

**Let me know if there are any spelling errors. I still don't think I got all of them from last time. I seriously need a beta.**

**Edit 3.22.13: I needed to fix a spelling error that someone alerted me about. Thank you, and I will be looking forward to updating more often. **

* * *

"My son, Johnny Elric, where is he?!" Ella asked frantically as she reached the head desk of the hospital that had called. There was an overweight mean looking nurse that just gave her a frown, then turned away like it was nothing. Fortunately, Mustang had been hot on her heels, and was there to get them in that hospital room.

"I am a Colonel of the State Military, and I demand you give us Johnny Elric's room number." Roy said sternly, and his eyes thinned at the woman. She seemed to notice the connection between the two, and let them in without any more problems. Ella ran to be at Johnny's bedside, though Roy stayed outside of the room, and watched through the large window that lead to the room. The first thing that Ella noticed was the splint that Johnny had on his right arm, something that worried her to no end.

"Johnny, are you alright?" Ella asked. She noticed Hughes standing close to Johnny, though he was on the opposite side of the bedside that Ella was on. "What's wrong?"

"I'm okay, Mommy," Johnny told her simply as his golden hair was stroked by the woman beside him. "I was riding on Elysia's bike, and I fell." he told her as much as he knew.

"Johnny wanted to play, and Elysia's old bike fit him well, so I let him ride his bike. He went out in the street, and was hit by a car." Hughes explained gently to Ella.

"A car?!" she exclaimed. Her golden eyes widened and she looked back and fourth between her son and Hughes.

"It's alright, Ed. He was only knocked to the ground, and the bumper hit his arm hard enough to break it. Everything else is fine." Hughes said as he placed a hand on her hair.

"Well..At least he's alright," Ella smiled gently at that. She kissed his forehead softly before looking out the window to give Roy the okay to come in, and to see that Johnny was fine. When she saw everyone else was out there as well, she felt a little panicked. "Hughes, can anyone out there hear me?" she asked hastily.

"I think they can if you talk loud enough." Hughes commented. Ella gave a nod before whispering to her son gently.

"You remember to call me Daddy when everyone else is around?" she asked in a hushed tone near his ear. She received a nod, and smiled. "Good boy." she said before standing and walking out of the room to see everyone else.

"Is he alright?" Roy asked. He was worried as well, even if he didn't show it as much in front of the others. He couldn't show it as much as others. If he did, they would know that he was connected to Johnny, and then they would know that he was the Father. Ed was supposed to be Johnny's Father. Even if she was his Mother.

"He's fine, just a broken arm," Ella said as she looked back through the window for a brief moment before turning back to everyone else once more. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked, though didn't seem angry or disappointed. She seemed more surprised that they even showed.

"Well, we didn't know you had a son, and we wanted to meet the little guy." Havoc told.

"That, and we wanted to see if he was alright." Hawkeye told Ella. Ella didn't even notice Hawkeye was there, though she could now see her in the crowd of men that almost surrounded her.

"Well, he's fine," Ella said simply. "He's a strong kid, he'll live through anything." she almost found herself feeling nostalgic. Feeling as if those same words were said about her, when she was a child herself. Ella liked to think about herself as an adult, and even liked to think of herself as an adult from when she was a young child. Though, she did have to grow up too fast, and by law, she was an adult now.

"I'm sure. He looks just like you, no doubt he'll act like you as well." Riza gave a slight chuckle, though it made Ella a bit uneasy.

Would Johnny truly make the same mistakes as her?

* * *

**Hey, guys. Haven't hardly updated anything in a while. I felt in a little FMA mood. Well, I decided to cut it off there for a little bit of a dramatic exit. What did you think? Review and let me know! I might not be on for a little while, though, since I'm sick :( **


	13. Home sweet Apartment

Walking into their apartment, Ella escorted Johnny directly to the sofa, not allowing him to be anywhere else.

There was no way she was letting him out of her sight for the time being. Johnny didn't mind though, knowing how his Mother was and deciding to just let this motherly instinct run it's course.

There were plans for everyone else to stop by to visit and see if Johnny was alright, which Ella had hoped to get out of somehow. Fortunately for her, Mustang had agreed to keep them busy until noon with the excuse that Johnny needed time to get comfortable at home before any visitors stopped by.

"Want some ice cream, Johnny?" Ella asked as she peered into the freezer. "We've got your favorite; strawberry." she looked over to make sure he was alright when he didn't respond.

Johnny was on the sofa, cradling his red cast-because red is your favorite color and it's awesome, mommy - asleep.

Ella wanted to laugh, though forced herself not to, not wanting to wake up her son.

Walking over to him, Ella worked to removing his shoes and changing his clothing into his favorite plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt. Johnny wouldn't care that Ella changed his clothing for him; he was too young to think anything bad about it. After all, he was only three-years old.

There was a knock on the door, and Ella carefully placed Johnny back on the sofa, wanting to keep him in sight. She walked to the door and opened it, careful to be quiet, and saw Mustang.

"Hey.." Ella trailed off, not knowing what to say. "Come in." she said after a moment of silence.

Mustang walked in the apartment, scanning the area for his son. After noticing Johnny sleeping, he gave a sigh of relief.

"He's alright," Mustang spoke with a soft smile. He then grew serious once more and turned to Ella. "What did the doctor say?" he asked.

"Cast for two months, plenty of rest for a week, make sure he doesn't get hit by any more cars, the usual stuff." Ella informed.

"That's good." Mustang said, watching Johnny protectively.

"It's odd." Ella thought aloud.

"What is?" Mustang asked, though did not remove his gaze from his son.

"You've only just met him, but you're already so protective over him," Ella explained. "You'd think it would be different."

"Wasn't it the same for you when he was born?" Mustang asked. Ella hesitated before answering.

"No, it wasn't," the blonde sighed softly to herself. "When Johnny was first born, I didn't want to be near him at all. It was Al and Winry that took care of him for me until I finally got in gear. I nearly gave him up for adoption and forgot all about him." Ella explained.

"What made you change your mind?" Mustang asked with raised eyebrows.

"He smiled at me," Ella said, a smile growing on her face. "I was trying to put him to bed since Winry was working on a rush order and Al was tired, and he smiled. One of the best moments of my life."

"Edwa-..Ella..I'll tell you this much; you're an amazing Mother." Mustang assured her.

"Ed, Mustang," Ella corrected. "Besides, how would you know, anyway?"

"I've seen the way you are with him, Ed. You're patient and understanding, and you're caring," Mustang said softly. He placed a hand on Ella's shoulder. "I've only been around for a day and I know this."

Ella smiled. "Yeah..thanks, Mustang."

"You can call me Roy when we're alone, you know. We have a son." Mustang told her.

"Too weird, I think I'll keep calling you Mustang," Ella smirked.

A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Man, you couldn't have kept them away for just a _little_ bit longer?" Ella groaned to herself.

"Sorry, but they all wanted to visit you and meet your son, who I am not supposed to have any relations to, correct?" Mustang asked.

"Right. Just like I'm supposed to be Daddy." Ella sighed, walking toward the door, but not yet opening it.

"Johnny knows to call you that in front of others, right?"

"Yeah," Ella answered. "He knows that when I'm dressed as a guy that he needs to call me Daddy."

"Got it," Mustang said. "Well, after you."

Ella braced herself and opened the door to see who it was.

Riza stood with Havoc and Breda, the others not in sight.

"Just you guys?" Ella raised an eyebrow. "Would have thought you would bring the entire Central command." she joked.

"Very funny." Havoc smirked.

"We thought that just some of us would visit today as you and your son would want to rest." Riza answered calmly.

"Well, please, come on in." Ella stepped aside so they could enter the small apartment. They walked in and noticed Mustang.

"Colonel Mustang? What are you doing here?" Havoc asked after sighting him.

"I wanted to make sure that Fullmetal and his son both had their needs taken care of, so I stopped by a bit early," the Colonel answered easily. "I figured that if they weren't up for visitors, I could let everyone know."

"Well, that was very thoughtful of you, Colonel." Riza commented. She noticed that Johnny was sleeping on the sofa and pressed a finger to her lips to the others to signal they all be quiet. Being soldiers, they each took this very seriously.

"Do you guys want anything? We've got water and juice." Ella said.

"No, we're good, thank you, Edward." Riza said with a soft smile.

"Not having milk in the house is just like you, Ed," Havoc smirked. "Don't you want your kid to grow up to be tall? Or maybe you're jealous that he'll get taller than you."

Knowing that Johnny was right there sleeping, Ella refrained herself from shouting out that she wasn't short. And she really wasn't for a female her age. A male, though...

"Very funny, Havoc. Why don't you guys sit down or something, I can take Johnny to his bedroom." Ella said, moving to lift Johnny from his seat.

"No, please don't," Riza said quickly. "You don't need to disturb him on our account. We're here to make sure he's feeling better, not force him to his bedroom. Besides, you probably want to keep a good eye on him."

"Yeah, I do.." Ella trailed off, looking over at Johnny. Everyone else certainty did not miss the love that flashed through Ella's eyes. They had never seen Ella anything like this before. Not even with Alphonse.

"So, Ed, been meanin' to ask ya," Breda piped up. "Who'd ya bang to get a kid?"

"Breda!" Mustang shouted in a hushed tone as not to wake up his son. He shot a glare to the other man, causing him to be quiet.

"Quick to Ed's defense, huh, Mustang?" Havoc brought up.

"That's enough." Ella said sternly. It was a tone that she had learned from being a Mother.

"Yes, I think Edward is right, that is enough," Riza agreed. "We came here to see how they were doing, not to ask personal questions about his son's Mother."

"You're right, sorry." Havoc and Breda spoke simultaneously.

"It's fine," Ella said simply. "Why don't you guys sit down, seriously."

At that very moment there was a soft whine from the sofa where Johnny was. Everyone turned to see him quickly.

Johnny looked up wide eyed at everyone before jumping off the sofa and running to Ella with speed only a three - year old would posses.

"Be careful, Johnny, you could hurt yourself," Ella chastised lightly, kneeling to wrap her arms around him protectively. "Did we wake you up?"

"No, Daddy, I got thirsty." Johnny admitted. He raised his arm and cast to be held by Ella, and was lifted easily.

"You're getting kind of big to be held, you know." Ella commented.

"I'll never be too big for you to carry me." Johnny said with a smile.

"You say that now, kiddo, but trust me, you'll probably be bigger than me by the time you're twelve." Ella joked with a laugh. Everyone sat in shock with the realization that their Fullmetal Alchemist had just made a short joke about himself.

Ella worked her way into the kitchen while continuing to hold Johnny.

Johnny was three - years old, and did not ask to be held as much as he used to before. Of course, there were always the occasions when he would get sick and ask to be cuddled or held. It was a Johnny thing that Ella was always happy to satisfy.

"What's you crave, little man, Juice or water?" Ella asked.

"Juice, juice, juice!" Johnny called out excitedly. All his tiredness was washed away at this very moment.

"Alright, alright, hold your horses." Ella laughed. While continuing to hold Johnny, she grabbed a glass and poured juice in it. Johnny was advanced for a three - year old, managing to graduate from sippy cups to regular glasses just before his third birthday.

"Thank you, Daddy." Johnny said, drinking from the glass and tilting his head back just a bit. Finishing with the glass, he handed it back to Ella, who placed it in the sink after washing it out.

"Why don't you go to the bathroom and grab your book. I'm gonna talk to my coworkers." Ella said.

"You'll read to me later, right?" Johnny asked with those special puppy dog eyes that looked just like Roy's. Ella laughed softly.

"Of course, baby." Ella said as she placed Johnny on his feet, him running away. For some reason, Ella just couldn't help it, whenever she was with Johnny, the mother in her came out, the feminine side.

"Edward, you've matured so much, I don't think I've ever seen you like that." Riza commented.

"Guess that happens when you become a parent," Ella shrugged. It wasn't a lie. "Johnny's changed me."

"For the better, I see." Riza smiled.

"Thanks." Ella smiled.

And for the first time in a long time, she felt like she could be feminine in front of others.

She felt like she could tell them the truth.


	14. A Filler

**This is really short, I know, but I wanted to do something. I had been working on _Just a Dream_ and _Rebellion_. _Rebellion_ ended on August 20th (my birthday, yay! :D), and _Just a Dream_ had it's last chapter (that isn't an epilogue) on September 1st. So, supply and demand is the way I work, and this was the next one on the list from what I saw. **

**I'll be going through all my stories and whatever has the most reviews wins! So make sure to review on whatever you want updated. **

* * *

"You're planning to tell them, aren't you?" Alphonse asked while on the phone with Ella. She sighed softly.

"Al, they met Johnny, I think everything will be fine, I don't think there's anything to worry about. I think they'll be cool with it," Ella explained. "Mustang was fine with it."

"You told Mustang?!" Alphonse screeched. Ella groaned, forgetting that she never mentioned to Alphonse that Mustang found out, and come to think of it, she never told him Johnny was in the hospital either. She decided she would tell him later.

"He found out! It wasn't like I could just run off, I have his son." Ella ran a hand through her hair. She stole a glance to Johnny who was napping on the sofa. She never would have had this conversation in front of him if he were awake.

"He wasn't there for any of Johnny's life, he may have never known about Johnny!"

"He knew about Johnny before he knew I was Ed!" Ella shouted, quickly quieting down as Johnny shifted in his sleep. She mentally scolded herself for being so loud, though thankful that Johnny continued to sleep.

"I'm coming to visit you and make sure that everything's alright." Alphonse said finally before hanging up. Ella frowned. She didn't get the chance to tell him about Johnny's arm. Oh well, he would find out soon enough.

* * *

Ella sighed softly when she woke the next day. She had been camping out in the living room by Johnny's side ever since he broke his arm, not wanting him to wake for water in the middle of the night and hurt himself trying to get it all by himself.

There was a knock on the door, causing her to jump off the sofa, running to look through the peephole. She didn't even make it there before Roy's voice said, "It's me, and I'm alone."

Ella gave a sigh of relief, opening the door and letting him in, shutting the door behind him.

"Mind explaining to me why I got a phone call from your brother screaming his head off at me in the middle of the night?" Roy asked, immediately taking a glance at Johnny's sleeping form.

"Because yesterday I let it slip that you knew about Johnny?" Ella said, though it came out sounding like a question.

"You didn't tell him before?!" Roy shouted. The two both looked at Johnny once more when he shifted in his sleep. Johnny had now awoken, sitting up on the sofa.

"Johnny, baby, Mommy and Daddy are going to talk in my room," Ella said, handing the television remote to him. "Holler if you need anything, alright?" Ella then walked into the bedroom, Roy following behind her.

"Hm, it's been three years since I've been in your bedroom." Mustang said with a smirk.

"Actually, dickwad, we did it in your bed." Ella rolled her eyes.

"Really? I'm pretty sure it was your bed." Roy furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"You picked me up at a bar. If we were in my bed, you would have known I was fullmetal a lot sooner than you did." Ella sighed.

"Huh, guess you're right." Roy agreed.

"A woman is never wrong." Ella smirked.

"Oh, so you're a woman now?" Roy asked.

"For Johnny, yes. And I was thinking about coming out to everyone else as a woman too." Ella admitted.

"Why?" Roy asked.

"I'm sick of lying about it. I mean, how do you think this affects Johnny? First I'm Mommy, then I'm Daddy? This can't be healthy, it's got to be confusing. If I stop now, he won't remember a thing of it when he gets older." Ella explained.

"I think it's a great idea to tell everyone." Roy said.

"You'd be the only one." Ella mumbled.

"What?" Roy asked.

"Al thinks it's a bad idea." Ella answered with a sigh.

"Well, just come over to my house tomorrow evening like a girl. Hawkeye and Havoc always come over on Friday nights for a game of cards." Roy said.

"Are you sure?" Ella asked.

"The choice is yours if you want to go through with it, but you can. It'll be a start to telling." Roy explained.

"I think that's a great idea." Ella smiled.


	15. It only takes Two

**Woo! It's been forever since I've posted anything, but I'm glad I can do it now! :) **

* * *

"Where are you going, mommy?" Johnny asked as Ella got dressed to leave. Alphonse had arrived on an express train to make sure that his older sister was alright, and had offered to babysit while she was at Mustang's house.

"I'm going to talk with some friends for a while," Ella answered. "You remember the people you saw when you were at the hospital?" He nodded. "Well, those are the friends I'm going to see."

"I thought you were a boy around them, mommy," Johnny said. He was right, Ella _had _told her son to refer to her as a male when she was dressed as so. It had to be confusing for the toddler.

"I'm not going to be this time," she said. Ella knelt down to her son, giving him a tight hug before standing back. "I'll be back late," she informed her brother.

"I know, sister. Just…Don't expect a certain reaction," Alphonse said.

"Of course." Ella hugged her brother for a long moment. "Johnny's bedtime is at 8:30, he needs his stuffed elephant to go to bed and only gets television for an hour," she informed.

"I know, El. You guys _did _live with me at Granny's for a long time." Al rolled his eyes with a laugh.

"Just covering the basics," she said. Ella hugged her son once again, leaving the house.

* * *

"I think it's a great idea, he says," Ella said with a groan. She had been entirely prepared before _actually_ going to Roy's house, but now it was torture. _How will they react? Will they be disgusted with me? What if they think I'm a horrible person for having a one-night stand? What if they punish Johnny for my mistakes?_

"Ella, come in," Roy said after opening the door and seeing his subordinate. The two walked inside Mustang's house and to the dining table where Havoc and Riza were setting up cards.

_Looks just like the last time I was here, _Ella thought to herself.

"Ed, welcome," Riza said with a smile. Havoc look dumbfounded.

_"Ed?!" _he shouted out, confused.

"Did you know about this?" Mustang asked, confused along with Ella at the calmness his blonde Lieutenant was displaying.

"I've known for a while, but it did take me a bit. Boys and girls are so much alike until they hit puberty, so I think I figured it out around the time Edward turned fourteen," Riza explained.

"You could have told me," Roy said.

"Or _me!_" Havoc cried out.

"I'm really sorry, guys, I was just scared of how you would react," Ella explained herself.

"Don't worry about it. We completely understand where you're coming from." Riza smiled at her coworker, placing a hand on the youngest blonde's shoulder.

"So who's Johnny's dad?" Havoc asked suddenly.

"Well, the colonel, of course," Riza answered.

"You knew?" Ella asked. She didn't think Johnny looked _that _much like his father.

"Of course I knew. Your golden eyes may be quite distinguishable, but Mustang is the only man I know with those eyes. I'd recognize them anywhere," she responded.

"So, wait…" Havoc was still trying to get caught up. "The chief's a girl and had a baby with the colonel and that's Johnny."

"Very good," Hawkeye praised.

"Slow ass," the colonel commented under his breath.

"Hey!" Havoc shouted out with an angry expression.

"Calm down," Ella and Riza said simultaneously.

"Hey, if Johnny's the baby of the colonel and chief, doesn't that mean they'd have to…?" Havoc asked.

"I slept with Ella," Roy stated in order to answer his subordinate.

"But that was three years ago and he…she…was sixteen," Havoc commented.

"Very good." Roy rolled his eyes.

"But she was underage!" the male blonde shouted.

"I had a pocket-watch that said I was a state alchemist, so I was allowed in a bar, and they gave me free drinks. I guess I had too much when Mustang came around," Ella explained.

"How come you never went and saw the kid?" Havoc asked, his voice suddenly quiet.

"I didn't know he existed, Havoc. Ella took him to Resembool and made everyone believe she was sick," Mustang answered.

"But you could have been there. You knew you slept with a kid and then she just disappears? You fucking _knew _something could be wrong!" Havoc shouted. Ella was shocked he appeared to care this much.

"Alright, Havoc, do you want to hear the truth? I thought Ella might have been pregnant, but thought she left to have the baby and give it up for adoption, alright?" Mustang sighed, gripping the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger.

"You knew there was a chance?" Ella asked. She wasn't aware that the father of her son had guessed.

"Well, there's always a chance when having sex with someone, but I couldn't just contact you. I had no idea who you were or where you lived!" Roy defended. "Look, if I had been able to, I would have been there for Johnny the whole time."

"I _suggested _to you that I was pregnant," Ella responded.

"But you were Ed!" Roy shouted.

"I think I'll leave. In fact, I think Johnny and I are going to Resembool in the morning," Ella said. "Have a nice night, Hawkeye, Havoc." Ella then turned and made her way out of the house.

"Ella, wait!" Roy shouted out, running after the mother of his son. The blonde continued to walk before reaching the end of the driveway.

"Roy…" she trailed off. He waited for her to continue speaking. "I have to admit that I wanted to abort Johnny."

"What?" Roy asked, shocked at the thought of a mother wanting to do that.

"He wasn't a real baby at the time and I didn't want to be a mother. I was scared and confused about my own gender and feelings for you," Ella paused and took a deep breath. "I barely knew if I _liked_ you, let alone _loved_ you. When Johnny was born, I felt like my youth was ripped out of me with him."

"Ella, what are you saying?" Roy asked.

"I felt like even if there was a chance you could love me, it was ruined by Johnny because he took my life from me," Ella turned around, her eyes facing the ground. It was obvious that she was crying. "I wanted to give him up for adoption or something, but after everything everyone did to help me keep him…"

"I don't know if I understand where this is going."

"Then, I don't know, I just blinked and felt happy that Johnny was there. I felt like he was another you that I could have with me, even if I couldn't really have you." Roy began to walk toward Ella to decrease the distance between them.

"Are you saying that we have a chance as a couple?" the dark haired man asked.

"I don't know if we have a chance as a couple," Ella paused. "But I think it's worth a shot for Johnny's sake."

"You're only nineteen," Mustang commented. He moved closer.

"It's still legal," the blonde answered. She moved closer.

Together they moved closer to where they were just inches away, the colonel leaning down to face her, and Ella looking up to face him. When they were just close enough to the point of touching lips, Ella moved away.

"I'm not starting anything until everyone in the office knows about me," Ella said.

"Of course," Roy responded.

"And Johnny _can't _know about this until we know whatever this is will work," she added.

"Alright," Mustang said.

"Goodnight, Roy," Ella said, pulling him into a hug. They embraced each other for what seemed like the longest time before they stepped away. Ella then left the colonel's residence, allowing the others to get on with their card game.

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
